You Belong With Me
Alternately titled: The one time Jules' scheming actually did something good. Prologue "So, laying low for now Jules?" Damien asked. He was in his sister's dormroom, watching her. She had ordered that he come in ASAP, but now all she was doing was accessorizing and putting on lipstick. She hummed a merry little tune. "On the contrary brother darling. I'm planning to ask Larkin Swan out today." She said in a merry voice, brushing her hair out. In all honesty, he probably would have been less shocked if she had told him she was planning on going to the moon! "You hate Larkin!?" Damien reminded her. Jules turned around. "Yeah, I do. I'm not asking him out because I love ''him pea-brain. I just happen to know that Opal, his best friend, secretly is in love with him. And if I'm dating him, I can use my influence to get him to seriously hurt her. In order to start that way, I want you to make sure Opal's in the front row to see him say yes! And then when that's done I'll turn around and dump him in the most humilating way possible." She said. "I see. One flaw in your logic there Jules. What if he says no?" Damien ventured. Julia growled. "You need to remember who your dealing with Damien." She threatened. "Of course! Your so smart, you probably have it all figured out." Damien said quickly, sounding in awe of her. When Julia turned around, a satisfied smirk on her face, Damien silently gagged. How was he going to mess up this for her? Chapter one Opal was heading towards breakfast, her sister skipping along behind her. "For the last time Fauve I am not going to tell Larkin that I love him." She whispered fiercely. Fauve stamped her foot. "''But you've finally admitted to me that you love him. How much harder is it going to be to admit it to him?" ''She mouthed. "I only admitted it to you because you wouldn't stop bugging me about it." Opal said. "Besides..." A loud voice interrupted their conversation. They turned their head to see Julia talking to Larkin. And she was being so loud about it they could hear every word. "Larkin, will you go out with me?" Julia asked. "Um, Julia..." Larkin stammered out. He had finally decided to give up on pining after Opal, when she only saw him as a friend and he was okay with that. He had finally listened to his dad about dating other people. But Julia? She wasn't the nicest person ever. "I know you think I've been mean and your right, but I've only been mean because I was jealous of how close you an Opal were. So, will you go out with me?" Julia asked again. Larkin hesitated. He would always love Opal, though was trying to put a lid on those feelings. And if what Julia said was true, then what harm was there in learning to like her? "Okay, I'll go out with you." He said. Julia squealed and gave him a hug which he slowly returned. Opal's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Besides..." She said again, trying to keep her voice steady. "He clearly likes Julia and not me." She then pushed past Fauve, running to the bathroom, wiping at her eyes as she went. Fauve watched her go, feeling upset that her sister's feelings weren't mutual. But then she saw Julia's face. An ugly, sinister smirk was on it for just a split second, What was really brewing here? Chapter two Larkin and Julia had been dating for three weeks, and to be honest, Larkin wasn't enjoying any of it. Whenever Julia dragged him to a concert or a store so he could spend money on her, he often found himself thinking of Opal. He would remember Opal making him laugh after a bad day by putting on weird costume pieces and not bothering to match them. He had never laughed harder than he had that day. He scolded himself for being unfair. He had a real girlfriend right in front of him, instead of a best friend that he wished was his girlfriend. He needed to enjoy what he had. Julia gave him a kiss, her lips icy against his own. She had kissed him a couple of times, and he still wasn't used to them. He hadn't grown to like them, or dream about them. "What is my Lar-Lar thinking of?" Julia cooed, batting her mascara crusted eyelashes. "Nothing." He answered shortly, wishing she didn't call him Lar-Lar. "So I was just thinking, maybe we could go shopping tonight? I really need some new shoes. Good? Great!" Julia laughed. "Jules, I can't. Tonight I promised Opal I'd help her with her Magicology homework." Larkin reminded her. Julia got about two inches away from his face. "Lar-Lar, there comes a point in your life when you need to choose what's more important to you. Me, or your cousin who isn't actually your cousin." "What?" Larkin said. His fists clenched. "I mean, Opal's just a lying sneaky two faced witch who doesn't deserve the attention you give her. Now, who's more important to you? Me or her?" Julia smiled greatly. Larkin's face burned as he reached up and slapped her. "That answer your question?" He growled. "What was that for?" Julia demanded, holding her hand over her right eye. "For spreading lies about Opal. Opal is the kindest, sweetest, best person I have ever meant. She deserves much more than what I can give her and she certainly doesn't deserve you being a jerk to her. I don't know why I thought you could have changed. It's over." Larkin shoved her down and stalked out of the room. Once he was in his dormroom, he burst into frustrated tears. He had effectively been ignoring Opal for three weeks because of some jerk. Now that his eyes had been opened to how much of a witch Julia was, all he wanted was for things to go back to how it used to be between him and Opal. But was he too late? Chapter three That night, Larkin ran toward Opal's dormroom. He raised his hand to knock, but a noise distracted him. He pressed his ear to the door and froze when he realized what the sound was. Sobbing. Opal was sobbing. Kind, Sweet, brave Opal who only cried whenever her feelings were hurt beyond repair, was sobbing. He wanted so badly to run in there, scoop her up in his arms, and soothe the tears away. But he couldn't, not when said tears were his fault. Why couldn't he have seen through Julia's act? He had always been by Opal's side whenever she needed him, but he had been preoccupied with a jerk. And now, now Opal had lost her best friend. At least, that was what Larkin was sure she felt about it. He felt sick to his stomach. He slowly backed away from the door and started to walk back to his own dorm. A hand reached out, pulling him into the shadows. He let out a small yelp in surprise. The culprit was none other than Julia's twin brother and basically slave, Damien. "You can tell your sister that I said she's an evil witch that I never want to see ever again." Larkin said rudely giving him a shove. He assumed that Damien had been sent here by Julia to convince him to keep dating her. "I'm not here on Julia's behalf Larkin. I totally agree with you that she's an evil witch." Damien said, surprising him. "I'm glad you saw through her plan before she could pull it off." "She doesn't really like me? Was she planning on dumping me in the most humilating way possible?" Larkin asked. "Well, yeah, that was the second half of her plan." Damien muttered, looking at the ground. "Sec...wait what was the first half?" Larkin demanded. "She, she knew if she was dating you, she could use you to hurt Opal. She knew that dating you would hurt Opal..." Damien admitted, eyes still on the ground. He did not want to see Larkin's face when he connected the dots. "Why would simply dating me hurt Opal...wait! Does, does Opal..." Larkin couldn't find the words to finish his thought. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Yeah, Opal loves you. And has for a while." Damien admitted, finally raising his eyes to Larkin's face. Larkin's normally pale skin was so red he appeared to be painted, his eyes were bright and silent tears were streaming down his face. One thought played through Larkin's mind. He had to find Opal. It was great, knowing his feelings were mutual, and he had to assure her that he loved her just as much as she loved him, if not more. He started to run to her, but then stopped, another, unwelcome thought slamming into his head like a truck. He was more than likely the last person on earth Opal wanted to see right now. He had to figure out someway to let Opal know how he really, truly felt. But how? Chapter Four Opal had expected Larkin to come and help her with her Magicology homework. Actually, that had just been a ruse, she didn't have any homework in that subject, but she had wanted so badly to have her best friend back, even for a little while, that she was willing to do anything to get him to stop spending all his time with Julia. But she had been nearby when Julia had told Larkin that he needed to decide who was more important to him. The words she had used to describe Opal stung. She hadn't stuck around to hear Larkin's response. Instead she had run back to her dorm and sobbed. She had missed supper, she was crying so hard. A light, almost shy knock sounded on her door. Opal wiped her eyes, trying to look like she hadn't spent the last few hours sobbing. The person on the other side of the door, was Damien. "What do you want?" She muttered. Damien was a lot nicer than his sister, but he did worship the ground his sister walked on, so Opal really didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone right now. "Opal, you need to tell Larkin how you feel." Damien pleaded. "And why should I?!" Opal yelled. "He loves Julia. He's never loved me, I bet he's never even liked me." Opal's voice dropped to a whisper. "Are you talking about what Julia told him? You should know you only heard the first half of that conversation. After Julia told him that, he slapped her in the face and dumped her." Damien reported. "Your lying." Opal said, looking him straight in the face. To be honest, she knew as she said those words that he was not lying. He was telling the truth. "I'm not. Opal, you lost him once because of your fear, don't lose him again. It's better to have tried and failed, than to not have tried at all." Damien prompted. Opal looked down at the floor, contemplating his words. "I..." When she looked up again, he had disappeared. If what Damien said was true, if Larkin had dumped Julia because of what she had said about her, then, then there was a chance that he felt the same way about her. And even if he didn't, Opal was tired of dealing with this secret love. She wanted to get her feelings out there. But the question here was...how to do it. Chapter Five Opal sat in her dorm, writing out idea after idea of how she could tell Larkin she loved him. However, every time she did think of one, she immediatly thought of a reason it wouldn't work. '''Plan one:' Go up to him and tell him how I feel and just get it over with Why it won't work: '''I will probably just end up telling him "Hi, I want to be friends again." '''Plan two: '''Write a love poem and leave it on his locker '''Why it won't work: '''With my luck, I'll forget to sign it. '''Plan three: '''Just go up there, grab his face and kiss him. '''Why it won't work: '''That's as subtle as a kick to the face. "Ugh!" Opal moaned, burying her head in her arms. How on earth was she going to pull this off? Maybe it was really better to just be a coward and still be his friend... Her thought's were interrupted by a piece of paper being shoved in her face. "Fauve, what're you doing?" She demanded, taking the paper away from her sister. "''Read it." ''Fauve mouthed, jumping up and down excitedly. Opal shrugged and complied. ''Siren Song Spell-tacular!'' ''Do you like to sing? Then this is the place for you! Anyone, no matter what they're destiny or even whether or not they're awesome singers, can partake in this event! All you got to do is pick a song, show up, stand in line, and sing your heart out!'' "And you're showing me this, why?" Opal asked, confused. Fauve rolled her eyes, stamping her foot. "Tell Larkin through song form. Pick a love song, and before you sing it, say this is for my best friend!" ''She explained. Opal thought about that. Even if Larkin wasn't at the actual event, there was a 99 percent chance that Blondie would be and would be doing her Mirrorcast show, so he would see it. "Okay." Opal whispered. "Okay, I'll do it!" She declared. Chapter Six And so the day of the Siren Song Spelltacular rolled around. And Opal was nervous. Not only was she going to confess to Larkin, she was going to do it in song form in front of a ton of people she didn't even know! She didn't even know if she was that good of a singer. But she had picked out a song and was going to sing it. Her fellow singers weren't all that great, but people kept applauding for them, and no one was making fun of them. Opal began to feel a little better about her own number. That is, until it became time for her to actually sing it. She froze. Her eyes flickered to the audience, and she caught sight of her sister. Fauve was giving her two thumbs up, smiling hugely. Opal took a deep breath. "This is for my best friend. He knows who he is, and he knows why I chose this particular song. I just hope that wherever he may be he sees this and wants the same thing I do." ''"Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like She'll never, know your story like I do." Larkin walked into the room at this point, he had liked the sound of the music, and he froze when he realized Opal was singing it. "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me, You belong with me." He had never heard Opal sing before, and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had chosen this particular song for a reason. She did everything with a reason, so why not this? "And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down Tell me your fine I know you better than that. Hey what you doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!" Fauve was clapping her hands to the beat, then when she caught sight of Larkin, her smile grew. She made her way to him slowly. "Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry I know you're favorite song and you tell me bout your dreams, '' ''I think I know where you belong, and I know it's with me." Larkin froze. Was she, was she talking about him? He did sneak over to her home in the middle of the night a few times when she had been upset and he was trying to cheer her up. And she always did make him laugh when he was going to cry. She knew his favorite song, he told her everything he wanted, (well, almost everything), she had to be talking about him. Opal finished the song with a flourish, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. Everyone was cheering for her much louder than they had for the others, but Larkin was out-cheering them all. He pushed his way through the crowd and ran up the stage. Opal froze when she saw him. "L-Lar..." She stammered out, dropping the microphone. Larkin smiled gently at her, taking her hands in his. "I love you." He whispered. Opal backed up a step. "Can, can you say that again?" She begged. She was sure she had misheard him, or misunderstood his meaning. "I love you!" He yelled, giving her a tight hug. Opal squeaked, than hugged him back. "I love you too." She told him. "Awe!" The audience cooed, reminding both of them where they were. They pulled away, both firetruck red, though still holding hands. "That's fantastic!" Blondie yelled out. "You heard it here fairytales, Opal and Larkin are this school's newest couple!" Oh they were definately going to get bombarded with questions when they stepped off the stage. But no matter what happened next, they were going to be fine, because they were going to be together. From now until forever after. '''The End Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction